


do biscuits have feelings?

by yurain



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band), The boyz - Fandom
Genre: 3 am, Dialogue-Only, M/M, night talk, pillow talk ( literally ), soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurain/pseuds/yurain
Summary: It's 3 AM. Haknyeon wants biscuits but gets philosophical about them.





	do biscuits have feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm loving these dialogue-only fic hhhhh sorry for any mistake, english is not my first language so i'm still learning!! hope you still like this, buhbyeeeee

 

 

"Sunwoo?"

"What's up now." 

"I bet biscuits feel lonely, in the kitchen."

_"Oh no."_

"Seriously- if you were a biscuit, wouldn't you feel lonely?"

"If I were a biscuit I wouldn't even know what's loneliness."

"In that dark kitchen..."

"Hak, no, I won't get up to bring you biscuits."

"They'll feel lonely all night long."

"It's 3 am, Haknyeon. Sleep it off."

"If I was a biscuit you'd let me sleep in the kitchen? Alone?"

"If you were a biscuit you couldn't think such things."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I don't know, Hak, maybe biscuits don't have a soul?"

"Exactly, _maybe_. You don't know that."

"Listen, if you stop it know I'll got get them."

"No, stay here, I'm getting into this conversation."

"..."

"Really, imagine... if everything had a soul that we can't see."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, even the beds in which we sleep. Everything."

"Well, mine would think that it's a lucky bed."

"Sunwoo, stop it, I'm being serious right now."

"How could you be serious while you speak about biscuits' souls?"

"Not biscuits', everything. The world is alive."

"Hear me out, Hak - I'm going to take your biscuits. No need to become philosophical."

"No, that's not it, it's the realization that everything could be alive. That everything could feel something."

"Biscuits will speak with other biscuits and other things will speak with their own kind. That's how it goes."

"Oh, you're starting to understand?"

"No, I just wanna go back to sleep."

"So how do you feel?"

"Mh?"

"I mean - _how do biscuits feel_?"

"Ah, I don't think biscuits feel alone. They have their friends with them."

"So they're fine in the kitchen?"

"What if I ate one of them. Maybe I could eat someone's son, a brother, the mayor of biscuit-city. Even in that case you should think about their feelings."

"That's true, but-"

"No buts, goodnight."

"You know that from now on I'll feel guilty about eating biscuits?"

"Thank godness. And probably me too."

"Goodnight, Sunwoo." 

"Goodnight. And, by the way, you know how I feel."

 _"Eh?"_

"It was pillow's soul who was speaking, sorry. Goodnight."


End file.
